Insert Title of Your Choice Here
by ADefiniteMaybe
Summary: When the Max and the Flock unexpectedly run into Sabrina Grimm and her family,what sort of events and challenges will the two groups have to face together? And how well will everybody get along with one another? New pairings you have NEVER seen before!


**Hey all!**

**So, back with another story! And yes, I know I still have other stories to finish, but **_**pffft**_** to them at the moment! I will finish them later. **

**So, this is my first crossover fic, as well as my first Maximum Ride fic! So don't be harsh in your reviews.**

**In this story, Max, Fang, Iggy, Puck and Sabrina are 14 years old, Nudge is 11, Gazzy and Daphne are 8 and Angel and Red are 6. **

**First to review gets a dedication next chapter! And if you do a really, really good review, I might even dedicate the rest of the story to you, just because I feel like dedicating a whole story to someone ;)**

**Oh and pardon me if I get some things wrong with Maximum Ride, as I have only read the first two books, but I still felt like doing a story on it anyway. So this is going to be set around the first book, before Ella and Dr Martinez are even in it. Oh, and Total isn't in this story, either. **

**I just thought it would be really interesting to do an SG/MR crossover. **

**Oh, and Iggy isn't blind in this story. **

**Oh and I do not own any of the characters from SG or MR. But the plot is all mine.**

**And guys, since I'm really bad at titling stuff, and since I'm not sure where this story is going, really(just a spur of the moment thing), I need YOUR help to come up with a title! In future chapters, or if you can think of a title for this story from this chapter. PLEASE COME UP WITH IDEAS! Whoever come up with the BEST title gets the whole rest of the story dedicated to them ;) But we will still do the "first reviewer gets a dedi" thing. **

**GO READ IT!**

Max POV

Sweat dripped from my forehead as I punched the lights out of one Eraser, then moved onto another.

_Max!_ A shrill voice bounced around inside my head. I looked over to a few feet away from me and saw Angel being clawed at by an Eraser.

_Coming, Sweetie!_ I thought back, and after knocking the air out of the Eraser I had been dealing with, I ran to help Angel. Some meters away from us, Nudge was kicking an Eraser in the shin, and near her, Fang was trying to fight off two Erasers. He already had a large gash across his cheek.

And Iggy and Gazzy…..

_Angel! Where are Iggy and Gazzy?_

That's when I heard a cry. I looked over to the van the Erasers had come here in. One of the Erasers was carrying two bags. Two _body-sized _bags, and the Eraser was now throwing said bags into the back of the van. How come Iggy and Gazzy had gotten caught so easily?

I looked to Fang and gestured my head towards the van. He nodded, and before the Erasers I was fighting could do anything, I grabbed Angel's hand and ran towards the van.

I started kicking, punching and biting at all the Erasers near the van, trying to fight my way into the van to save Iggy and Gazzy.

There were so many, and I couldn't fight them all at once, even with Angel by my side. I turned around to see what Fang and Nudge were doing, only to realise I was circled by about twenty or so Erasers. I looked over my shoulder at the van, only to see three more of those bags being chucked in there. _What?_ I thought to myself in disbelief. _I was the only one left!_

I put that thought out of my mind and started bashing the Erasers, hoping there would be a chance I could get the rest of the flock back.

I managed to take ten or so of the Erasers out, but soon it was all too much for me, and I was running out of stamina. And when an Eraser kicked me in the back and I fell to the ground, I knew it was over, especially when I was shoved into one of the brown canvas bags and thrown into the van with a _thud._

"Ow," I heard Fang mutter.

"Sorry," I mumbled back, close to tears – and that's saying something, because Maximum Ride _doesn't_ cry.

But, come on – how did this happen? We were _never_ defeated by the Erasers. At least, we never used to be. So what was so different about this time?

I sighed. It didn't matter now – we were being taken back to the School.

"Sit tight, guys," I whispered as the van's engine revved and the vehicle started moving. "We'll get through this somehow."

* * *

><p>Fang POV<p>

I was startled awake by voices coming from the front of the moving vehicle. The other members of the Flock were still asleep, as far as I could tell, so I tried to listen in the conversation.

"Road blocked…..new route…..Ferryport Landing…."

The voices were muffled, and I couldn't make out anything else, so I just tuned out after that. Besides, they were only talking about taking a new way to get to the School. But it didn't really matter how we got there; all I knew is that we were entering toture either way.

Suddenly, though, the van went over a bump in the road, causing us all to hit the roof of the van. And then, the van skidded to a halt, and it felt like I was falling…..

….And when I hit a sharp, rocky surface, and heard six loud _Oofs, _including mine, I realised we weren't in the van anymore. Because there bright light on the other side of the canvas bag I was squeezed into, instead of the dim, dark space of the van.

"Um…" I said.

"I really don't think we're in the van anymore," Gazzy stated.

"No shiz, Sherlock. Would you like an Academy award for that amazing discovery?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yes, please, and I'd like my name engraved on it, too."

"Shut up, guys, seriously," Max muttered, then said loudly, "Nudge, Angel, Iggy, are you guys alright?"

"Aye, aye, Captain."

"I'm alright, Max."

"I'm fine, if not a little freaked out. I mean, where the heck are we? We could be anywhere, really – the desert, a _rainforest_ – which, by the way, would be handy, because there's plants we can use for food in rainforests, if only we could get out of these bags to _get_ any food. Which reminds me, how _are_ we going to - "

"NUDGE!" We all shrieked at the same time. Nudge shut up after that.

"Everyone try to find an opening in your bag, or any possible way out of it. If any of you have a pocket knife, now would be the time to speak up."

I immediately started clawing at the knotted part of the bag, with no luck. This was getting really annoying – I was getting hot and my wings were cramped. Come to think of it, my whole body was cramped, seeing how the bag was so small and left little room to move around.

"Any luck?" Max asked.

"No," we all grumbled.

"Well then," she said, using that "I'm in charge" tone. "We know we aren't in the van any more. And the Erasers are probably long gone by now, because otherwise we'd be…back in the van. But what we really need to know is where the freak we are."

"Thanks for pointing out what we already know," Iggy grumbled.

"I am death glaring you from inside my bag, Iggy," Max said before continuing. "So, we could be in a desert, as Nudge pointed out. But, we could also be, like, on a street or something, where there are _houses._ And houses mean people. People can free us from these bags. So even if aren't anywhere near other forms of life, I say we start calling for help, just in case someone walks by."

"I second that idea," I said.

And so we instantly started screaming "HELP!" at the top of our lungs.

* * *

><p>Sabrina was awoken to the screeching of tires. She instantly jumped into her ninja stance, hands poised in position. When she realised there wasn't an attacker in her bed room, she ran over to the window, just in time to see a black van speeding away. At first she thought nothing of it…..that was until she saw the six brown bags out the front of her house.<p>

Six _body-sized_ bags.

**So, this chapter is just about how the Flock got to Ferryport Landing. More exciting stuff is on the way!**

**Like it, love it, rate it, hate it, or do what I always do and do the Macarena to "Part Rock Anthem" by LMFAO (it's actually harder than it sounds and VERY fun). **


End file.
